


good boy

by fairysylveon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Wilhelm glances at the chair, then back at Jack, raising an eyebrow. “Why am I here?”Jack lets out an irritated sigh, his patience growing thinner by the minute. “Just sit down, Wilhelm.”Wilhelm doesn't look too happy about being called away from a mission and not even being told why, but he finally complies, and sits anyway.“So,” Jack starts, leaning forward. He takes a moment to tap out a message on his Echo, then turns his attention back to Wilhelm. “I’ve got a job for you. And I really think you’re gonna like it. So let's get you cleaned up, and we'll talk business.”---Jack hires Wilhem to screw his body double.This is just porn.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Wilhelm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a better title for this rip but that's a phrase I've overused in this so we're going with that
> 
> this was a gift for a friend. I wasn't gonna post this but, might as well!
> 
> also just as a quick note, the dynamic between jack and tim in this might seem too "normal couple" for some, which, would be fair. I like my jackothy to switch between unhealthy, and just loving enough to keep tim hooked. _unfortunately_ this little porny scenario is just too short to explore all that tho so rip

Jack has only been waiting for all of about ten minutes, but that's still  _ way _ too long, in his mind. He drums his fingers against the arm of his chair, and bounces his foot irritably, feeling like he’s been waiting an _ eternity _ . When the doors to his office  _ finally _ slide open, and Wilhelm walks in, covered in blood, he's greeted with nothing but an exasperated, “It's about damn  _ time _ you got here.”

Wilhelm gives him an unimpressed look, and shrugs one of his shoulders carelessly. “Came as fast as I could.” 

Jack rolls his eyes. What a load of skagshit. Wilhelm is lucky he's such a valuable asset; Jack wouldn’t tolerate lateness from anyone but his vault hunters. “ _ Sure _ ya did.”

“Was on the moon.”

Jack sighs and waves his hand dismissively. “Okay,  _ whatever, _ enough excuses. Sit down,” Jack says, gesturing to one of the bright yellow chairs directly in front of his desk.

Wilhelm glances at the chair, then back at Jack, raising an eyebrow. “Why am I here?”

Jack lets out an irritated sigh, his patience growing thinner by the minute. “Just sit  _ down, _ Wilhelm.”

Wilhelm doesn't look too happy about being called away from a mission and not even being told  _ why _ , but he finally complies, and sits anyway.

“So,” Jack starts, leaning forward. He takes a moment to tap out a message on his Echo, then turns his attention back to Wilhelm. “I’ve got a job for you. And I  _ really _ think you’re gonna like it. So let's get you cleaned up, and we'll talk business.”

  
  


\---------

  
  


When Timothy's Echo buzzes, he's in the middle of an annoying fetch quest. Some asshole couldn't be bothered to get the stuff he left on  _ the other side of Helios _ himself, and had instead hired Tim to do it for him. It’s frustrating, that not too long ago, he was fighting aliens and discovering a _ vault, _ and now all people ask him to do is pick up their dry cleaning or something.

He pulls out his Echo as he walks, thinking about how he should really ask Jack to consider installing more fast travel machines. This place is  _ huge, _ and only having fast travels installed in the areas  _ Jack _ frequents is frustratingly self centered. Not that there's  _ any _ surprise there, but, still.

He taps the message notification on the screen, reading it over as he walks. It's short, and simple, but leaves no room for argument _ : My office. Now.  _

For once, Tim is relieved to get a message demanding him to drop whatever he's doing to head to Jack's office. He turns on his heel to head back, and quickly taps out a message to the guy who'd hired him, letting him know that Jack needed him, and telling him to find somebody else to do the job.

_ Thank god.  _ Tim thinks he should really stop taking every job he's offered, but he doesn't really like the idea of being  _ completely  _ reliant on Jack's money, so he takes what he can get.

When he reaches the fast travel machine, he selects his destination, and is instantly teleported to the hallway outside of Jack's office. 

He heads inside, and Jack looks up at the sound of the doors opening. When he sees Tim, a wide grin spreads across his face, and even from the other side of the room, Tim can see something almost _ predatory _ in his expression. Tim raises an eyebrow, and glances over at Wilhelm. Why is he here? Does  _ he _ have something to do with whatever Jack called him here for? What's going on? 

Jack beckons him over, and leans back in his chair. “Hey, pumpkin,” he purrs, and Tim knows immediately from his tone that he’s up to something. What that _ is, _ he’s not entirely sure. Tim’s first guess, based on Jack’s voice alone, would be something inappropriate. But Jack gets such twisted pleasure from humiliating people that Tim can never  _ really _ be sure what Jack is thinking, and the thought scares him a little.

But something about his underlying fear of Jack excites him in ways he’s never felt before, so Tim goes to him anyway; he always does.

“C'mere,” Jack says, patting his lap as Tim comes closer.

Tim looks at Jack dubiously, trying in vain to read his expression. “What? Why?” Maybe this  _ is _ something inappropriate, but Tim isn’t about to ask and embarrass himself if he’s wrong.

“Just come  _ here,  _ princess.” Jack's tone becomes harsher, leaving no room for argument.

Tim hesitates for a moment, but finally complies. He lowers himself onto Jack's lap, and glances over at Wilhelm awkwardly.

“So… um, what's going on?” Tim asks, looking back to Jack for answers.

Jack makes a hurt expression, and puts his hand on his chest, pretending to be affronted. “What, can’t I just miss my boyfriend?”

Tim rolls his eyes.  _ “You? _ Miss somebody? I don’t think so,” Tim teases.

_ “Rude,”  _ Jack says, playfully swatting Tim’s leg, then running his hand up to rest on the top of Tim’s thigh. 

Suddenly, Jack’s hand is all Tim can focus on. He’s trying not to assume anything, because Jack would tease him  _ relentlessly _ about having a dirty mind if he’s wrong. But it’s so _ hard _ not to fixate on Jack’s hand idly rubbing his leg.

But Tim’s suspicions are confirmed when Jack’s hand slowly slides higher up his thigh.  _ “Jack,” _ Tim gasps, sounding embarrassed and almost scandalized as he glances briefly over at their... _ audience. _ But, as expected, Jack continues, giving no further warning as he trails his hand even higher, and rubs it against Tim’s crotch.

Tim had expected it, but it still makes him jump, makes him squeeze his legs shut and blush a pretty shade of pink. “Is this  _ all _ you called me up here for?” Tim demands. It's not that Tim  _ minds,  _ exactly. Or that he didn’t expect it of Jack. If he's honest, he's had several fantasies like this, but he'd have liked to have been told  _ before _ Jack started groping him in front of a coworker seemingly out of nowhere.

“That a problem, pumpkin?” Jack's voice is low and rumbling, his lips brushing against Tim's ear as he talks. It gives Tim goosebumps, and he shivers, letting out a shaky breath and leaning back against Jack's chest, letting his legs fall open.  _ “Thaaat's _ better.  _ Good _ boy,” Jack praises, and Tim's breath hitches.

Tim lifts his gaze to Wilhelm, who's watching raptly, leaning forward in his chair with his elbows resting on his knees. Wilhelm has never been much of a talker; Tim assumes he isn't going to get the praises Jack gives him from Wilhelm. But he figures the way Wilhelm can’t stop staring at him is a big enough compliment, anyway.

“Why don't you get undressed for me, kitten? Maybe put on a show for our guest,” Jack says, patting Tim's thigh, wordlessly telling him to get up.

Tim nods, and slides off of Jack's lap. He smiles at Wilhelm, shy and uncertain, before pushing his hand under his shirt, sliding it upwards and slowly revealing his stomach and chest. He lifts his arms to pull the shirt off and drops it to the floor, then runs his hand over his chest and arches his back, giving Wilhelm a sultry look.

Wilhelm hasn’t given him much of a reaction yet. Tim feels a little self conscious, wondering if he’s doing it wrong, or not being sexy enough. He continues anyway;  _ Jack _ had asked him to strip,  _ Jack _ is who he wants to please. If Wilhelm is enjoying the show, well, that’s just a bonus. 

He pulls his boots and belt off quickly, not bothering to be sensual about it, then resumes his little show. He puts on his best demure expression as he unbuttons his pants and slowly pushes them down over his hips, revealing a pair of Hyperion yellow briefs stretched over his straining dick.

“Good boy,” Jack says again from behind Tim, as he's stepping out of his pants. Tim blushes at the praise, and turns to make his way over to Jack. But Jack holds his hand up to stop him, and shakes his head, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Uh-uh. Wilhelm's not just here to watch, cupcake.”

Tim stops, and stares at Jack for a moment. “Wait... really?  _ You're  _ gonna sit back and watch?” Tim sounds, and looks, incredulous. Jack has never been big on  _ sharing.  _ Tim doesn’t know which is more surprising: Wilhelm being allowed to fuck him, or Jack deciding  _ not _ to fuck him.

Jack waves him off. “Maybe you can suck me off, if you're good. Now go on, pumpkin.” 

Tim shrugs, and turns around, obediently walking over to Wilhelm. “Um... hi,” he says, suddenly feeling awkward. He's never really figured out how to interact with Wilhelm, and he's not sure what he should do  _ now,  _ either; he's completely blanking on anything flirty to say, and he's certainly not expecting Wilhelm to say anything to ease the awkwardness.

And he's right, but the good news is, Wilhelm has decided to bypass it altogether. All he says is a simple, “Hey,” before he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Timothy's briefs and yanks him forward.

Tim yelps, and he blushes as his dick twitches in response to the rough treatment.

Wilhelm leans back in his chair and spreads his legs. He meets Tim’s eyes as he unbuttons his pants and pulls his dick out, not bothering to undress.

As he watches, Tim's eyes widen at just  _ how big _ Wilhelm's dick is. _ “...Oh,”  _ he says dumbly, not able to keep himself from staring.

Jack _definitely_ hears him, because he laughs at Tim’s stunned reaction. “And _that’s_ why I chose him. I knew he’d be _huge._ You didn't think I just decided to have someone fuck you without a _damn_ good reason, didja kitten? _Oooh,_ baby, you're not gonna be able to walk for _days.”_

Tim's face turns bright red, but Wilhelm doesn't give him time to fully process everything, instead reaching for his briefs to pull him even closer. Wilhelm reaches out to touch him, running his  _ huge _ hand over Tim’s stomach and up to his chest. Tim arches into the touch, his heart fluttering with excitement and arousal just from having Wilhelm’s hand on him. He wonders briefly how he’s never noticed just how _ big _ Wilhelm is, when it’s all he can focus on now.

Wilhelm pulls his hand away, and it takes Tim an embarrassing amount of effort not to whine at the loss. 

“Suck me off and finger yourself,” Wilhelm orders, straightforward and shameless.

“O-okay,” Tim says, sounding a bit over eager. He quickly pulls off his underwear and drops to his knees, scooting to sit between Wilhelm’s legs. He takes Wilhelm's dick in his hand, giving it a few slow strokes and running his thumb over the head.

Wilhelm makes a low, pleasured noise, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a little bottle of lube. “Here you go,” he says, holding it out to Tim.

Tim smiles and thanks him as he takes it. He opens the cap and slicks up his fingers, then reaches behind himself to rub his hole teasingly, putting on a show for Jack.

Tim gazes up at Wilhelm through his lashes as he wraps his lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard before quickly taking him in further. Wilhelm groans, and Tim pulls his mouth off to run his tongue up the shaft.

He arches his back and sticks his ass out, displaying himself for Jack as he starts to slowly push two fingers into his hole. He takes Wilhelm back into his mouth, and moans softly around his dick as he works himself open.

Tim wonders what Jack's face looks like right now, wonders if he looks pleased with him. He hopes so; there's nothing he wants more than Jack's praise.

Tim focuses on relaxing his throat as much as he can. It'll be a challenge, but Tim is  _ determined _ to fit Wilhelm's whole cock in his mouth. He's nearly got it all the way in, and he's grateful Wilhelm is being patient, and letting Tim take his time adjusting to how  _ big _ it is. 

Wilhelm's hand comes to rest in Tim's hair, giving it a light pull as Tim takes the rest of his dick into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head, and bats his eyes up at Wilhelm as he starts working more fingers into his ass as quickly as he can manage.

He hears Wilhelm curse, and behind him, Jack laughs softly. “Good, isn't he?” he asks, a note of pride in his voice.

Wilhelm just grunts in response, and tightens his hand in Tim's hair, giving it a rough tug. Tim makes a pathetic little whining noise, and gives Wilhelm a pleading look, silently begging for more.

Wilhelm seems to get the message, and tugs harder, making Tim moan loudly around his dick. Tim pulls his mouth off of him, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “I think I'm ready,” he says, a little breathless.

The truth is, he has  _ no idea _ if the four fingers he managed to work into himself has prepared him enough for Wilhelm's dick, but he's  _ more than _ ready to try. He  _ needs  _ Wilhelm inside him,  _ now.  _

Wilhelm smirks, and pats his thigh. “Good. Get up here.”

Tim has enough foresight to quickly spread a liberal amount of lube onto Wilhelm's cock, then enthusiastically crawls into Wilhelm's lap, struggling to straddle him on the small chair.

“Uh-uh. Turn around pumpkin, daddy wants to see that pretty face,” Jack orders.

Tim blushes, but obeys without argument, turning around and resituating himself onto Wilhelm's lap. Tim shoves his hips back, sliding Wilhelm's cock between the cleft of his ass.  _ Oh boy. _ It feels  _ so _ much bigger pressed up against Tim's ass than it had in his mouth; he  _ really _ hopes it'll fit, because he wants Wilhelm inside him  _ so bad. _

Wilhelm puts his hands on Tim's hips, and Tim looks up at Jack, who's leaning back in his chair, idly rubbing himself through his pants as he watches.

Tim meets Jack's eyes as he rubs his hole against the head of Wilhelm's cock, then slowly lets it push into him.

Tim's mouth drops open immediately, his eyes falling shut as he works to fit more into himself.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he says quietly, feeling _ great _ , but a little overwhelmed by the stretch. He braces himself on Wilhelm's thighs and takes a break for a moment. He's sure he can do it, but  _ god, _ it's a  _ tight _ fit.

“Havin’ a little trouble there, pumpkin?” 

Tim shoots Jack a half-hearted glare. “Shut up.”

“Hey, where's the lube?” Wilhelm asks from behind him.

“Oh, uh…” Tim leans over, moaning quietly at the feeling of Wilhelm's cock moving inside him, and grabs the bottle off the floor. “Here ya go,” he says, handing it to Wilhelm.

Wilhelm takes it wordlessly and slicks up one of his fingers, then gently prods at Tim's hole. He starts to slowly press his fingertip in, and Tim gasps, squeezing his eyes shut; the stretch feels _ amazing, _ but it's bordering on too much. 

Wilhelm keeps pushing his finger in alongside his dick, slowly working him open. After a while, he pulls his finger out, and wipes the excess lube on his pants. “See if that helped.”

Tim gives his knee a little pat. “Thanks, big guy.” He starts lowering himself onto Wilhelm's dick again, and it slides in _much_ easier this time. Tim finally, _finally,_ seats himself on Wilhelm's lap, and he's almost overwhelmed by just how _full_ he feels. Tim doesn't know if he's ever had anything _this_ big inside him, and _god_ it feels good, and he's not even _moving_ yet.

“Holy  _ shit, _ kitten.” Jack's voice is so full of arousal and surprised awe that it draws Tim's attention. Jack's expression matches his tone, but Tim quickly realizes Jack isn't looking at his _ face. _

He glances down, wondering what Jack is staring at, and--

_ Holy shit. _

Tim gapes. Wilhelm's dick is  _ so fucking big _ that there's a visible bulge in Tim's stomach. Tim lifts his hand to touch it, completely enthralled. “Oh my god,” he says, voice quiet. Seeing his stomach  _ bulging  _ from the size of Wilhelm's cock has Tim so turned on he  _ has _ to start moving, and he rolls his hips experimentally, watching the way Wilhelm's dick moves inside of him.

The noise Tim makes is almost pathetically desperate, and he has to force himself to look away, worried he'll cum  _ far _ too quickly if he doesn't. Instead, he looks back over at Jack, who has finally pulled his dick out and is stroking himself lazily.

Tim begins to ride Wilhelm harder and faster, desperate to feel his dick moving inside him. He keeps his balance by bracing himself on Wilhelm's thighs as he thrusts backwards, roughly fucking himself on Wilhelm's thick cock.

“You’re doin’ so good, pumpkin,” Jack praises, speaking loud enough to be heard over Tim's moaning. “But! I think Wilhelm can do better.”

Tim slows his movements a bit, rocking his hips lazily as he raises an eyebrow at Jack. “Huh?”

“Wilhelm?” is all Jack says, and from behind Tim, Wilhelm just responds with, “Mm-hm.”

And that's all the warning Tim gets before Wilhelm is roughly shoving him off the chair. Tim gasps, and before he can really process the manhandling, Wilhelm is right behind him again. His hand grips Tim's hip hard enough to bruise, holding him still as he presses the tip of his dick back in.

He leans over him, pressing up against Tim's back and bracing himself on the floor. He thrusts into Tim  _ hard, _ so hard it makes Tim cry out in pleasure, and Wilhelm doesn't relent. He pounds into Tim, fast and  _ rough _ , his hips slapping against Tim's ass with every thrust. 

Tim's mouth falls open, and his gaze goes unfocused as he gets lost in the feeling of Wilhelm's dick pounding into him. Every thrust Wilhelm makes is met with pleasured little moans and whines that Tim barely registers he's making.

_ “Thaaat's  _ it,” Jack practically purrs. Tim tries to look up at him, but a particularly hard thrust makes him squeeze his eyes shut, his head hanging as he groans loudly.

Wilhelm's hand slides down from Tim's hip to wrap around his dick, and he starts roughly jerking him off, getting a surprised little whine from Tim.

Jack must not be able to stand being left out anymore, because he gets up, and comes to stand in front of Tim. When Tim looks up at him, struggling to focus his gaze, Jack runs a hand through his hair, and Tim leans into the touch. “Look at you, kitten. You're a  _ mess.” _

Tim can only whine in response, and Jack smirks down at him, clearly pleased with the state he's in.

Jack's dick is leaking precum when he presses the head against Tim's lips, and Tim opens his mouth obediently, licking at the tip before taking Jack's cock all the way into his mouth with one quick motion.

Jack grabs Tim's hair to keep him still, and pulls almost all the way out of his mouth, Tim's lips stretching around the swollen head. He thrusts back in without warning, and Tim chokes, then relaxes his throat and takes the next thrust easily.

_ “There _ ya go, Timmy. You're  _ real _ good at that, y'know?” Jack's praise goes right to Tim's dick, and he moans around Jack's cock as it fucks roughly into his mouth.

With Wilhelm still slamming into him from behind, and the hand roughly stroking his dick, Tim knows he's not going to last much longer. He meets Jack's eyes, and Jack must see how _ good _ he feels, how close to the edge he is, because a smirk pulls at the corner of his lips. “You gonna cum?” 

Tim nods, half delirious with pleasure. There's no way he can keep himself from coming, he just _ can't, _ it's  _ too much. _

“Cum for me then, pumpkin.” It's an order, Tim knows. And when Jack roughly tugs at his hair, making him whine desperately, Tim doesn't think he could disobey if he  _ wanted _ to.

He squeezes his eyes shut and makes a choked off moan around Jack's cock, his hips thrusting into Wilhelm's hand as he cums onto Jack's floor with a muffled shout.

Tim slumps, his arms giving out, and Jack lets him go. Tim is grateful for that, at least, and he lowers himself to the floor as he tries to catch his breath.

Wilhelm, however, hasn't let up. He mercifully lets go of Tim's overstimulated dick, but he's still pounding into him. Tim doesn't have the energy to thrust back against him, and instead just clenches around Wilhelm, who seems to  _ really _ like that, because it's met with a quiet moan and quicker, more erratic thrusts.

Several moments later, Wilhelm is groaning loudly, roughly gripping Tim's hips hard enough to bruise as he thrusts into him desperately and cums inside him.

Tim moans softly, and Wilhelm slumps over him, resting against his back for a moment. When he catches his breath, he sits up and pulls out, and Tim makes a pitiful noise at the loss. Cum leaks out of him, trailing down his taint, and Tim loves the sensation, loves feeling both satisfied and absolutely  _ used _ all at once.

“Can you sit up for me, kitten?” Jack asks.

Tim stares up at him for a moment, a little pout on his face. He finally says, “I... think so…”, and pushes himself off the floor, drawing his knees under himself and sitting up.

“Good boy.” Jack comes closer, and puts his hand back in Tim's hair. He wraps his hand around his still hard cock, and starts stroking himself roughly. Tim knows what's coming, and obediently opens his mouth. Jack tugs on Tim's hair again, making him whine loudly as Jack gives himself a few more quick strokes. He tenses up, and finishes with a low grunt, his cum splattering all over Tim's face.

Tim groans; he loves this, loves feeling degraded and dirtied, and Jack is always  _ more  _ than happy to give it to him.

And this time, he’s  _ certainly _ been dirtied; a quick look at him makes that very clear. He's got cum on his face, his stomach, leaking out of his stretched hole. He's got bruises forming on his hips, his hair is a wreck. He's a  _ mess,  _ and he likes it that way. More importantly,  _ Jack  _ likes it that way.

Tim looks up at him, a satiated little smile on his face.

Jack smiles back at him with a fond look in his eyes, as he gently runs his hand through Tim's hair. Tim sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“Good boy,” Jack coos softly, one last time, just because he knows Tim loves hearing it.


End file.
